


Blonde in uniform

by Iconoclast



Series: Cute boys gone wild [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Antisemitism, BDSM, Balkan Boys, Best Friends, Boys in Chains, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Collars, Consent Play, Dom/sub Play, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, Fluff and Smut, Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Matt x Mello day, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Racist Language, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Switching, They love each other, True Love, Uniform Kink, beautiful sinners, dom!Mello, it's just for fucking, politically incorrect smut, slave!Matt, they don't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: For Matt x Mello day <31: Matt and Mello are moving together and the redhead finds something interesting among the blonde's clothes.2: Matt and Mello are having lots of fun. (+ artwork)3: Mello has almost an emotional breakdown but Matt can handle it, they have sex again ok





	1. Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Matt is half Jewish Serbian but is actually atheist. Mello is Croato-Russian and devoted Catholic, but lived in a German orphanage before he arrived at Wammy's. None of them has racial or religious prejudices. They're a couple, madly in love an like to share (and live) their fantasies, because they're young and beautiful.  
> It's just a game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds something that triggers his morbid interest and fuels Mello's lustful desires.

* * *

 

 

**March 2008, Malibu California**

 

 

Matt and Mello were unpacking and putting all their belongings into place. They moved in a nice beach house in a quiet area of Malibu. A Catholic church wasn’t far away from there, so Mello could go to the mass whenever he wanted. Matt instead was happy to finally live by the ocean. Amsterdam was by the sea as well, but it wasn’t the same. The view from here was breathtaking; and the best part was that he was finally with Mello.

Fortunately, Matt had taken just a few things with him when he moved here from Europe. There wasn’t much space left in the midst of Mello’s clothes, shoes, records and books. Matt didn’t need much; he had his games, his handheld consoles, a few clothes and his collection of Zippo lighters.

At each box Matt was opening, he wondered where they had to store Mello’s expensive and eccentric clothes. The one he was unpacking now, though, was full of items he did not expect to find.

“Mells?” Matt held up a latex uniform, looking concerned at the bizarre fetish item.

The blonde stepped out of the bathroom, he was storing his countless hair care products, make-up and other toiletries Matt didn’t know the utility. “What’s up, babe?”

“Why do you have a Nazi uniform?” Matt frowned as recognized the swastika symbol on a red armband.

 _‘Fuck!’_ The blonde rushed towards the redhead. “Why are you rifling through my stuff?” Mello snapped at Matt, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“Hey, you told me to help you!” Matt picked out a Red Army uniform replica. “I don’t get it! Why do you own stuff like _this_? What the fuck, is your brain burnt out? ”

Mello ripped the piece from Matt’s hands. “First it’s not a _Nazi_ uniform, it’s a SS uniform replica, and second, it’s not what you’re thinking about.”

“What is it then?” The redhead stood up and backed the blonde against the wall. “Explain me, because you struck a nerve. You know about my heritage!” He hissed angrily.

Mello remained silent for a short while. Did Matt really need to know about _this_ from his past as well? But Mello couldn’t lie to Matt; he just hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t judge him too harshly. “I have them... because I was a Dom.”

Matt sighed of relief but looked confused. “Dear God, Mells! Why didn’t you tell me?” Mello shook his head. “Did you ever fuck in them?”

“No. I’m not a hooker anymore... since a while.” The blonde looked up to the ceiling. “Except with Rod to get into the mafia.”

The redhead licked his dry lips. “’kay.” Matt stepped closer and grabbed Mello’s waist. “And do you want to fuck in them?” He whispered in his ear and licked his cheek. “Now?”

“...yes.” Mello gasped, he felt his cock already twitching at the thought. It was his dream since ever, but he never wanted to be touched like that, not anymore. It happened too many times before he found out his true vocation. Mello felt Matt’s hand grabbing his cock through the skinny jeans he was wearing.

“So you’ve a uniform kink...” Matt chuckled and nuzzled Mello’s jaw line. “You perv.” Matt squeezed his balls hard.

“God, Matt... You drive me crazy...” Mello panted as he felt Matt’s thigh rubbing his almost hard cock. “Stop now. We have work to do.”

“Wear it.” Matt wasn’t scared about Mello’s fetish. On contrary, he wanted to explore their sexuality; he wanted to do everything with him. Now that he had Mello back, he wanted to enjoy his whole being. “Now.”

“The Red Army one?” Mello let Matt’s tongue enter his mouth, exploring his inside. “Or the Yugoslavian one?”

“No. The Nazi one.” Matt squeezed his ass. “I want you to be my Aryan master. I want you to subdue me...” Matt confessed to him, his eyes burning with desire. He had never thought about _such_ things, but he imagined Mello dressed in _that_ uniform. His boyfriend was the perfect stereotype. Blonde hair and eyes cold as ice, hard stare and overconfident attitude. Matt imagined Mello treating him bad for what he was. It was so morally wrong but it excited the hell out of him. “Do it, Miško... I beg you.”

A wicked smile appeared on Mello’s lips. “Don’t talk to me in subhuman language, you dog.”

Matt grinned and wanted to pull Mello in for another kiss but the blonde pushed him back. “Don’t dare to touch me...” Matt’s cock got immediately hard, his lips turned into a mischievous smirk.

Mello never thought about doing things like _this_ with Matt. He considered it a taboo between them, Mello wasn’t even sure if he liked to submit people for money or because he really enjoyed it. He had always felt the need for it because it made him feel better; he could prove to himself he was not worthless, since deep into himself he hated everyone. Everyone except Matt, and he didn’t want to hurt him. However, seeing the redhead asking him this, literally begging him to be his master, could only mean that Matt trusted him blindly. And that was probably what Mello needed the most, the biggest love evidence Matt could give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is in the next one)
> 
> Miško is the Serbian/Croatian nickname for Michael.
> 
> \---
> 
> MxM's beachhouse is something similar to this  
> https://bit.ly/2LISZ6s


	2. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is Mello's slave and the blonde finally enjoys some power play among with real feelings.
> 
> warning: contains explicit smut and mild BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meister is master in German.  
> Everything said is just for game, Matt and Mello love and trust each other. Everything is a kink and no one is offending the other. Of course both are not racist, they're just horny.
> 
> \---
> 
> Die Stiefel blitzen in tiefem Glanz,  
> Dekadente Dominanz  
> Wunderschön und militant,  
> Konservativ extravagant  
> Offensiv und nonkonforn,  
> Mädchen in Uniform.
> 
>  
> 
> The boots flash in a deep glow,  
> decadent dominance  
> beautiful and militant,  
> conservative extravagant,  
> offensive and nonconformist,  
> blondes (girls) in uniforms.
> 
> [Nachtmahr - Mädchen in Uniform (Faderhead Mix)]  
> https://youtu.be/FVg92wAwBx8
> 
> \---
> 
> Picture by me, JK иконоборец.   
> Do NOT repost anywhere without my permission. This is the only version with swastika, the other ones are censored.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Lick it.” Mello sat on the couch and stretched out his leg. He wasn’t wearing common uniform boots, but black vinyl knee-high platform boots. He pushed the high sole against Matt’s chest; the redhead’s ocean blue eyes flickered of madness and desire. “Come on, dog.” Mello pulled at the golden chain leash, the leather collar was wrapped _very_ tight around Matt’s neck, making it hard to breathe for him. A Star of David was attached to the thick collar, not that Matt cared much, but he thought it could add more drama to their love game.

The redhead tried to find balance while kneeling down on the floor; it wasn’t easy with both hands tied behind his back. His tongue traced the tip of Mello’s boot, he was staring into his sharp eyes. Mello’s face was blank, he glared down at him with disgust and repulsion. Matt was intrigued by this duality, the angel-like appearance in contrast to the strict uniform; Mello’s freezing stare glittering in his icy eyes was the complete contrary to his burning emotions. Matt loved every facet of Mello’s complex character.

He sent the blonde a malicious smirk as he licked the laces upwards till he reached his knee. Mello slapped his face, making him turn sideways. “Don’t you dare to challenge me.” He hissed and pulled at the chain again. Matt coughed and almost lost balance; Mello pulled him back up.

Matt knelt between Mello’s wide open legs, licked the latex clad thigh until he arrived at the huge bulge between his legs. He lapped at the hardening cock trapped in tight shiny pants. Mello tilted his head sideways, a cocky smile appeared on his lips. He didn’t expect Matt to be _that_ involved, but the redhead seemed to have quite some fun.

“Let me blow you.” Matt panted. “Please, Meister.”

Mello raised an eyebrow but remained silent. The redhead raised a little and kissed one of the swastika pins on the uniform jacket. All of a sudden he felt the chain pulling him back and a heavy backhander on his cheek. “You really think I want my cock soiled by your dirty mouth...” Mello leaned forward, his lips just a breath apart from Matt’s swollen ones. “...you filthy subhuman.” The redhead was kneeling in front of him exposed and helpless, completely at his mercy. The chains around his torso did not allow him to move properly. And though, Mello could smell excitement streaming from Matt’s sweaty skin.

“No, Meister... I just want to please you. But I’m unworthy.”

“That’s right.” Mello spat on Matt’s naked chest, right on the freshly tattooed M, symbol of their love. “Tell me what you are, scum.” The blonde sat back and yanked at the chain, this time Matt choked and coughed loud. “Come on, dog. Be good and you’ll get a reward.” He put his foot on Matt’s shoulder. “Lick.” Matt’s cock twitched and Mello grinned evilly.

Matt was almost losing balance again; he sat back on his heels, the chain in his ass crack was pushing the butt plug deeper in. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. Mello briefly considered that probably it was too much but as Matt licked the length of his boot once more, looking at him with lust-injected eyes, he understood that his lover was enjoying it. “I’m subhuman scum... I’m not worth of existence.” Matt panted while licking Mello’s slender thigh again; he was madly in love with his long legs. “I’m not worth of your attention, mein Meister.” Matt buried his face between Mello’s legs and smelled latex, sweat and their hormones. “I just want to worship your beauty and your Aryan perfection.”

Mello bit his lower lip, there was something so morally _wrong_ and disgustingly sick in Matt’s words but his cock reacted as he uttered them, his ocean blue eyes looking up devotedly to him. Mello loved Matt every moment more, if that was even possible.

“I’m not worthy of yours, mein Meister.” Matt’s tongue ran slowly on the whole inside of Mello’s thigh. “Whatever you’ll do to me, I’ll remain true to you.”

Mello smiled, his face innocent like an angel, but his ice blue eyes sparked morbidly. He gestured to Matt to sit up straight. Matt did as he demanded, but the grip on the leash did not loosen. “Tell me, do you feel more like a Yugo pig or like a Jewish dog?” Mello leaned forwards and his tongue touched briefly the tip of Matt’s nose.

The redhead tried to catch Mello’s lips but the blonde sat up straight and escaped him. Matt panted, he was already mad of lust, he wanted to fuck or blow or do something, or he was becoming insane.

Mello slapped his face hard, then gave him a backhander. Matt felt both his cheeks burn, slight taste of blood on his tongue. “Answer!” The blonde growled.

“Both!” Matt tried to control himself. “I’m a worm. I’m not worth anything.”

A satisfied expression appeared on Mello’s angelic face. “That’s right...” His gloved hand grabbed a fistful of fiery red hair and yanked his head back. “Remember what you are... the scum of society, the world’s disease. Worth less than dirt.” Matt felt his cock twitch at each nasty sentence Mello was saying, precum already dribbling from his tip. “You should be grateful I’m not using you as firewood.” Mello’s cock was painfully trapped in his extremely tight pants, his own punishment for enjoying such things, the payment for his lust.

“Yes!” Matt groaned loud, the blonde pulled his hair once more. “Yes, Meister!”

“Good boy.” Mello let go of Matt’s hair and sat back on the couch. “Good dogs deserve a reward.” He patted his lap and pulled at the leash. “Come, sit on me.”

 _‘Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck.’_ Matt did as Mello commanded and sat on his lap, his legs around the blonde’s waist. Mello closed his legs and pulled the redhead closer, making him sit right on his throbbing cock. _‘I’m going to fucking come straight away.’_ Matt felt the butt plug pushing against his prostate as he sat on Mello’s hard cock, he felt it pulsing against his ass.

The blonde held the cross of his rosary in front of Matt’s lips. “Praise the God you killed.” Mello purred and recited a verse. “But give them, Lord, their reward, because they devised vain things against Thee.” Matt kissed the golden cross but didn’t dare to move even if he wanted to ride Mello fast as hell, wanted to feel him, to touch him. Mello unscrewed the cross and snorted a decent amount of cocaine, sprinkled a tiny quantity of powder on his finger and shoved it in Matt’s mouth, rubbing the drug on his gums. “Fuck yourself on me till you come, dog...” Mello hissed and pulled at the chain. “Am I not merciful?”

Matt nodded and did as Mello said, his hips rolled on him, he felt the plug hitting his spot of pleasure over and over again. Mello leaned on the backrest and observed his lover taking delight on him. Matt moaned very loud as usually, his freckled cheeks were flushed, his lips wet and swollen and slightly bleeding. He looked a mess but Mello loved him more than ever.

“T-touch me, please...” Matt begged him, grinding his hips downwards and pushing the plug deeper in his ass. “Touch me, Miško...” Mello hit him hard across face and chest with the long chain, leaving a red mark; Matt startled with pain.

“Don’t you dare to call me with that Yugo name!” Mello hissed and bucked up his hips, Matt lost balance and fell forward, his face straight in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“S-sorry, Meister. Please... don’t punish me. Please please please...” Matt kissed the collar of the latex uniform, Mello grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a violent kiss, his hips rolling up and hitting the plug in Matt’s ass. The redhead moaned in Mello’s mouth, the other hand was holding Matt firm by his waist.

“Come for me, little whore...” Mello whispered in his mouth and bit down hard on his lower lip. Matt was already on the edge, he leaned his forehead against Mello’s. The blonde rocked his hips, his skilled moves fucked him indirectly to his orgasm.

Matt felt his whole body set on fire, it surprised him every time how good Mello was. His eyes stared at him, eyes cold as ice but that made him feel loved each time they glanced at him. Mello pondered each thrust, controlling Matt’s oncoming climax. He rocked his hips slower but harder; every time the plug hit Matt’s prostate, he felt a frustrating sensation but at the same time increased his lust madly. There was something awkwardly exciting in this whole situation, they weren’t technically fucking, nor could Matt touch or taste Mello. But at the same time he felt him everywhere, most of all he felt how he was blowing his mind. Matt closed his eyes, felt him deeper, his lips on him, fingers everywhere; he cried out as he finally came, a huge amount of sperm soiled Mello’s black uniform.

“If you clean it up, you can blow your Meister.” Mello smirked and his gloved fingers cleaned some drool from the redhead’s blood stained lips.

Matt’s lips were still trembling, his whole body still high from his orgasm. “Yes... yes.” The redhead knelt on the floor again and diligently lapped each drop of his own cum from the shiny surface, cleaning the uniform as if it was untouched. Mello ran his fingers through the fiery mess of hair, partly demonstrating dominance but also to reward his lover for the good work. Matt’s tongue traced the blonde’s still clothed cock, he felt how it twitched underneath the layer of latex. “Free me.” Matt begged and blinked with his huge blue eyes. “Just my hands. I’ll behave.”

Mello reached behind Matt’s back and undid the leather strap. He threw it on the couch; Matt was already lowering his tight pants. “Careful!” The blonde hissed. “If you rip my pants I fucking kill you!”

Matt grabbed Mello by his hipbones and sucked briefly at the tip before circling his tongue around the head focusing the attention on the tiny slit and the jewel through it. Matt loved everything about Mello, especially his body piercings, it was so much fun to play with them. Mello moaned loud as Matt took him completely in until the tip of his cock reached his throat.

“Holy fuck Jeevas!” Matt did not stop, Mello relaxed and leaned on the backrest; his cap fell on the ground as he threw his head back, the drug in his system expanding his sensations. “Where did you learn this, you fucking Yugo slut?” Mello closed his eyes and panted hard.

Matt smirked cunningly as he recognized that this moment was the right one. Fast as a shark, he pulled the blonde on the floor and tied both his hands behind his back. “Do you mean me sucking your dick or me doing this?” Mello growled and tried to get back up but the redhead pushed him down. “Your Jewish boy is also good at Krav Maga not just at giving blowjobs.” Matt whispered in his ear and bit down in his neck, hard so very hard.

“You fucking dog! Let me go!” Mello hissed and struggled under his lover’s body. “You won’t rebel against the hand that feeds you!”

“Time for the slave uprising, don’t you think?” Matt smelled the skin of Mello’s neck, his cock hardened again. He knew that if Mello wanted, he could free from his grasp, but he didn’t, so he assumed the blonde liked it. Matt rubbed his hard member against Mello’s ass and the blonde arched his back.

“You don’t dare...” Mello groaned and Matt put the chain leash around his neck. Mello never liked being submissive but with Matt everything was different. He could trust him, it was _their_ game, after all. He was finally feeling the thrill to be completely at his lover’s mercy.

“I do, Meister.” Matt said mockingly. His fingers lowered carefully the tight latex pants and exposed Mello’s ass. Matt grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked back, his other hand rubbed spit on his cock.

“Bastard!” Mello screamed as Matt pushed slowly in. It hurt a little without preparation but the pain excited him, and he arched his back further. “You fucking son of a fucking bitch! I’ll rape you on your mother’s grave!” Mello menaced in Croatian. “I’ll fuck your eyes out and fill your brain with cum, you half-dick!”

Matt understood every word, he smirked and shoved his cock in with full force, felt the butt plug hitting his own spot again. “Seems like you like my half-dick, Meister!” Mello groaned, of course he did. He wanted more, wanted Matt to possess him. “Now shut the fuck up, Aryan whore and pray to you dead god.” Matt shoved the gold cross in his mouth and tightened the chain around his neck; Mello couldn’t talk anymore. “Because this is the punishment for your sins, you Christian cunt.”

Mello closed his eyes, felt each painfully exciting thrust into him, each time Matt pulled at the chain tighter. _‘Should I really pray for my sins? Is our love a sin?’_

“Fuck, Miško you feel so good!” Matt pulled his hips up and closed his hand around Mello’s cock; the blonde groaned loud. “Your ass is so tight, such a pity you’re not a virgin anymore.” The redhead touched the head of Mello’s dick, smeared precum all over and pushed the tip of his little finger in the small slit opening; the blonde groaned and panted under him.

 _‘No, it’s not a sin.’_ Matt was thrusting hard into Mello, hit his prostate and got him over the edge. Matt followed him a minute or two after; he withdrew his cock and turned Mello before releasing all over his face. Mello drank greedily what he could catch, then he felt Matt’s tongue in his mouth, their saliva mixed with his cum.

They kissed hard and longing, both have had not enough. Matt undid the strap and freed Mello’s aching wrists, the blonde threw both arms around Matt’s neck and pulled him down on him.

The redhead cleaned softly his cum from Mello’s flawless skin, he really looked like a porcelain doll. “I’m sorry, Mel... did I hurt you?” Matt thought about it, about Mello’s past and that maybe he had done something that reminded him unpleasant situations. But Mello smiled softly and shook his head before kissing him again. “Take this thing away...” Matt whispered against his lips. “Make love to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uniform reference:  
> (Mello's is made of latex)  
> https://bit.ly/2K09BC7
> 
> Mello's boots:  
> Demonia Trashville 502 (the shiny ones)  
> https://bit.ly/2LH6405
> 
> Mello's rosary cross (his is gold with red garnet)  
> https://bit.ly/2LwTK3C
> 
> Inspiration for this scene was this amazing cosplay by pollypwnz and Tovarish-N  
> https://www.deviantart.com/pollypwnz/art/Cosplay-Mello-and-Matt-483443715


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Mello declaring their love, Matt comforting Mello.  
> Who is who's angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> שלח לי מלאך  
> שיקח, שיקח אותי ללב  
> שאוהב ומחכה לי  
> ורוצה בי כל הזמן
> 
> Send me an Angel  
> That will take, take me to a loving heart  
> That loves and waits for me  
> And wants me all the time
> 
> Send me an Angel  
> That will not take me and you  
> To a place without  
> What we have here all the time
> 
> [Infected Mushroom - Shlach Li Malach/Send me an angel] <3  
> https://youtu.be/4l8Wkrb5JNw

* * *

 

Sometimes Matt looked in Mello’s eyes and just to find immense sadness, and it broke his heart every time. He knew, all Mello needed was to be loved. Matt loved Mello, more than he would ever admit to himself. He was his friend, his lover, his riddle, his everything. Face of an angel and soul of a demon but Matt loved all his flaws. And Mello had a lot, something dark was eating him from deep inside. Matt was aware of what Mello had done, and that he will do a lot of questionable things, but he didn’t care, Matt knew that his soul wasn’t evil, there was something else that pushed him.

Matt kissed him, felt his soft tongue brushing his, the metal stud in his flesh exciting him. He smelled Mello’s sweaty skin, felt his breath on his wet mouth. Matt could taste Mello’s lust on his lips each time they kissed.

Mello’s trembling hands undid the buttons of his latex uniform, Matt helped him to get out of the annoying piece, kissed his shoulders and collarbones as soon as his skin was exposed.

The blonde undid the collar from Matt’s neck and removed carefully the butt plug from his ass, his fingers traced gently his stretched hole. Matt undid the laces of the boots and Mello slipped out of pants and shoes faster than he could even imagine. He lowered them both on the floor, the blonde found place between Matt’s legs.

Mello slipped in him without effort, Matt groaned loud as he felt Mello into his ass. “You remember at Wammy’s?” Mello raised an eyebrow but Matt caught his lips and kissed him. “When we had to hide and do it as fast as we could...?” Matt smiled and tried to interlace his fingers with Mello’s but the blonde avoided the touch.

“We’re not at Wammy’s anymore.” Mello said dryly.

“I know...” Matt groaned in the same rhythm Mello was slowly thrusting into him, his hands traced over the recently tattooed cross on his chest. “Now we’re finally together... forever.”

“I wish I’d never left... never left you...” And there it was again, the deep sorrow Mello carried into himself, his eyes already wet and gloomy.

“Mel, it belongs to the past...” He cupped his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. “Please don’t cry.” Matt kissed him. It was a still bleeding wound in his heart, but he didn’t dare to tell Mello. Matt could manage his feelings better than him and there was no need to make Mello feel worse than he already did. “Kiss me, fuck me, make me feel how much you love me.” He whispered and Mello nodded.

Mello clashed their hands together, entwined their fingers and squeezed hard. Matt hooked his legs around his lover’s waist and pushed him deeper into him. It was overwhelming how Mello’s passion burnt them each time like it was the first, he always fucked him with the same vivid enthusiasm, and they fucked _a lot_.

“It could have been so different...” Mello squeezed Matt’s thighs and rocked his hips harder. “I can’t live without you.”

“You’re my angel, Mihael.” Matt brushed his sweaty cheek on Mello’s face.

Mello tasted lust and love on Matt’s skin; he pounded deep and deeper into him. He kissed him hard while rocking his hips, the redhead’s moans told him he was close. The blonde pumped deep into Matt a couple of times more, then he felt his insides tightening around his cock. Mello followed him almost immediately; a symbol of their union.

Mello collapsed on Matt, felt fingers stroking softly his blonde locks, lips tenderly kissing his forehead. Mello buried his face in the crook of Matt’s neck, smelled his essence and felt incredible. He didn’t want to renounce at him for nothing. Not again.

Matt traced softly his spine, fingers playing with blonde hair. “Mel.” He kissed the tip of his cute Slavic nose. “I’m in.”

Mello looked up, confused. “What?”

“’bout the Kira hunt.”

“But...” Mello propped up on his elbows. “I thought you don’t want to be involved in this at all.”

“I know, but...” Matt cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “I changed my mind.”

Mello’s eyes widened of disbelief. Matt never cared about Kira, by no means had he wanted to be one of L’s successors. But the hacker understood what it meant to Mello, that it was eating him alive. If they got Kira, Mello finally could find peace, and in the end they could live their love without restraints.

“You’ve never given a shit about Kira.” He touched Matt’s bruised flank, fingers followed his toned abs.

“Mells, I’d do anything for you... if you ask me to get that fucker, we get him.” Matt pulled the blonde in for another kiss. “Just promise me, you didn’t ask me here just for that.”

Mello bit his own lower lip, shook his head. Why did Matt think this? “Matt, no...” He sobbed heavily and held his tears back. “I need you by my side.”

“Okay.” The redhead raised an eyebrow. “I...”

“Babe, listen...” Mello caressed his cheek. “I know you were the smartest among us at Wammy’s... I need your help. But if you want to refuse, it doesn’t change anything to me...”

“Mel.” Matt cupped the back of his head and crashed their lips together. “Miško... I love you; I’d do _anything_ for you.” Matt knew what it meant to Mello; taking down Kira wasn’t the matter, but being better than Near was. _‘And after all these years, you’re still there... why you do keep drowning in self-destruction ...when will you let go...?’_ The answer was _never_ and Matt was aware of it; Mello would _never_ find peace. The only thing to save him was to help his lover. They would find Kira, get him and then, then he could finally have the real Mello all for himself. “I’d die for you, M-“

“Don’t say that!” Mello hit him hard on the chest. “Ever! I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Mel...” Matt grabbed Mello’s hair and forced him into another kiss. “All we have and need is here.” Matt’s ocean blue eyes stared in Mello’s icy ones, the blonde shivered.

There was a time Matt hated Mello. He had hated him for three long years. He hated him when he left Wammy’s and him behind without explanation, pushing him back when he wanted to leave with him. Matt felt rejected and closed again into his dark shell after he had found a glow-in-the-dark. He had hated him for this, for making him feel like a god on earth and then leaving him like he was worth nothing. Matt had tried to get a new life, fucking random people and taking as many drugs as he could but nothing helped. He had tried to forget the face of the angel he called _Mihael_ , the one and only who had ever counted in his life but also the only one who had ever hurt him. But the day Matt had found a one-way ticket to New York in his mail, he knew nothing had ever changed between them. _‘I’ve searched you for so long time, I’ll never let you go again. If this is the price...’_

Mello looked in Matt’s ocean blue eyes, eyes that were deeper as the deepest water. _‘Are you even real?’_ Mello had sold his body many, too many times, but had never sold his soul. He never slept with anyone for love or lust. He had always waited for _his_ Matt to come back one day. Maybe it was presumptuous, maybe he was too proud to ask him earlier, but he really believed in their love. And he could never forgive himself for leaving him behind. He was young and proud and wanted to prove to himself he could do it on his own. Still, the day Mello found Matt at the airport in NYC was like he was reborn, after years of darkness and despair.

“Matt...” Mello sighed, feeling drown into an ocean. “If you’d die... I don’t know what to do.” If Kira didn’t exist, if L didn’t want them to be his successors, nothing of this happened. He would have never met Matt and that was the thing that hurt Mello the most. They were tied to an ill fate, and they could do nothing.

Matt took Mello’s hand, squeezed it hard, pulled him back up from the dark waters. “If I die... raise hell on earth.” Matt kissed him, it was a kiss full of pure love. “Promise me.”

Mello looked deep into Matt’s eyes, hoping it was just like a spell to keep evil away. “I do.” Mello touched his rosary. No, he would never let him go again.

Matt kissed him again. “Make love to me once more, Miško.”


End file.
